thenhlfandomcom-20200215-history
Teddy Purcell
| birth_place = St. John's, Newfoundland, Canada | draft = Undrafted | career_start = 2007 }} Teddy Purcell (born Edward Purcell on September 8, 1985) is a Canadian professional ice hockey right winger for the Edmonton Oilers of the National Hockey League (NHL). Playing Career Early Playing Career Teddy moved to the United States to study at and play hockey for Lake Forest Academy (which is a prep school north of Chicago, Illinois). Then, he played junior hockey for the Cedar Rapids RoughRiders of the United States Hockey League (USHL) where he set the career scoring mark, scoring 138 points on 39 goals and 99 assists in 2 seasons with the RoughRiders. Teddy was the team leader in scoring his first season with the RoughRiders scoring 67 points. In Teddy's second season, he was outscored by teammate Chad Costello by 1 point, scoring 71 points. Undrafted by a National Hockey League club, he played one season of college hockey at the University of Maine in 2006-2007. Los Angeles Kings In 2007-2008, his first professional season, Teddy played most of the year with the Monarchs but also spent 10 games up in the NHL with the Los Angeles Kings. On February 15, 2008, he scored his first NHL goal against the Calgary Flames' Miikka Kiprusoff at the Staples Center in Los Angeles, California. Back in the AHL, he was named to the 2008 AHL All-Star Classic and became the first rookie to score an All-Star Classic hat trick. Teddy also scored the decisive goal in the shootout to give the Canadian All Stars a 9–8 win over the PlanetUSA All-Stars. He was named the game's MVP. Finishing his rookie AHL season with 83 points in 67 games, Teddy won the Dudley "Red" Garrett Memorial Award as the league's top rookie. In 2008-2009, Teddy split the season between the Monarchs and Kings, playing 40 games in the NHL while scoring 4 goals and 12 assists for a total of 16 points. Tampa Bay Lightning At the trade deadline in 2010, Teddy was traded with a 3rd round draft pick to the Tampa Bay Lightning in exchange for forward Jeff Halpern. He finished the 2009-2010 season with 15 points and 10 PIM. On July 6, 2010, new Tampa Bay Lightning GM Steve Yzerman resigned Teddy (along with former Maine Hockey player Mike Lundin) for one-year contracts. Purcell blossomed under new Lightning Coach Guy Boucher. On February 23, 2011, Teddy scored his first NHL hat-trick, against the Phoenix Coyotes. He went on to finish with 51 points in the regular season and 17 points in 18 games during the post-season. On July 20, 2011, Teddy avoided arbitration by signing a $4.75 million contract for two years with the Tampa Bay Lightning just hours before his arbitration meeting. On April 7, 2012, the Tampa Bay Lightning played in their last game of the season. This season was a breakout season for Teddy. The Tampa Bay Lightning won 4-3 in overtime and he recorded his second career hat-trick. He was named to the 2012 Canadian team playing in the IIHF World Hockey Championships. On July 10, 2012, Teddy signed a three-year contract extension with the Tampa Bay Lightning to keep him with the club through to the 2015-2016 season. Edmonton Oilers On June 29, 2014, Teddy was traded to the Edmonton Oilers in exchange for Sam Gagner. Awards & Achievements *Clark Cup Championship (Cedar Rapids RoughRiders) (2005) *All-Hockey East Rookie Team (2007) *AHL All-Rookie Team (2008) *AHL First All-Star Team (2008) *Dudley "Red" Garrett Memorial Award (2008) Career Statistics Category:1985 births Category:Edmonton Oilers players Category:Los Angeles Kings players Category:Tampa Bay Lightning players